Psycho Soldier's Pursuer
by Kairi10969
Summary: Bulir emeraldku yang telanjur berbinar karena pesonamu. Aku terpesona oleh sosokmu dengan setelan serba merah yang berkilau terkena cahaya kekuatan Psychicmu. Seandainya dirimu beserta kekuatan Psychic itu nyata dan dapat kugapai...
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa \^o^/

Uwaah tetiba terinspirasi bikin fic yang ada hubungannya sama taun 90an. Ya, kehidupan taun segituan, yang dimana indahnya masa kecil kita terukir di sana #asik. Jujur aja, aku masih baru banget terjun di dunia fanfic, dan ini pertama kalinya juga crossover dua fandom yang sebenernya punya latar belakang dan basic yang jauh haha.

Oke, sebelum masuk cerita, aku bakal kasih 2 clue tentang ciri khas taun 90an yang aku tonjolin di sini. Yaitu…. Mesin dan game

Nah, penasaran apa maksud dari clue itu? Dan gimana sih jadinya crossover Naruto sama King of Fighters?

Disclaimer:

Sakura Haruno and all characters of NARUTO **©MASASHI KISHIMOTO** Crossover Asamiya Athena and all characters of KING OF FIGHTERS **©SNK PLAYMORE**

It's contain a semi-canon and OOC Story by : Kairi10969

Happy Reading!

#Unfor90ttenMemories

.

.

"Pokoknya, Tou-san, Kaa-san, untuk liburan kali ini aku ingin jalan-jalan!"

Tidak peduli seberapa sering aku meneriakkan kata-kata itu, keinginanku tak juga dituruti. Padahal aku sudah lulus ujian genin, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk merayakannya. Mereka malah hanya menyelamatiku dan kembali sibuk pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Ibu pada kesibukannya mengurus rumah tangga, dan Ayah pada kesibukannya mengurus bisnis yang baru dirintisnya beberapa bulan lalu.

Huh, nanti apa komentar Ino tentang kesialanku tak bisa bepergian di hari libur ya? Ia pasti akan mengolok-olok sambil memamerkan oleh-oleh hasil liburannya. Sial. Apa yang akan aku bangga-banggakan padanya kalau liburan hanya di sekitar Konoha saja? Ah, tapi kalau dipikir, Naruto dan beberapa shinobi lainnya juga menghabiskan waktu di Konoha. Mungkin aku bisa mengajak mereka untuk bermain.

Siang hari di saat kebanyakan warga sekitar lebih memilih untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah, aku menyeret langkahku memaksakan diri untuk berjalan-jalan. Habisnya, untuk mengobati rasa bosan tak ada yang bisa kukerjakan di rumah. Ichiraku Ramen pun tumben sekali sepi, dan para juru masaknya terlihat hanya sedang mengelap meja dan kursi pelanggan saja.

"Ya, lebih baik diletakkan di sini saja"

"Baik, 4 unit ya? Nanti akan saya kirimkan ke sini lusa di pagi hari"

"Tidak, percepat jadi besok pagi saja"

Eh? Aku penasaran Hokage ketiga berbicara dengan siapa ya? Orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu seperti bukan berasal dari desa Konoha. Gaya berpakaiannya sungguh lain karena ia mengenakan setelan kemeja dan celana panjang merah yang terlihat cukup kaku. Lalu apa yang sedang dibicarakan mereka di depan rumah kosong yang telah terbengkalai selama 2 tahun lebih ya? Kalau tidak salah mereka menyebut '4 unit'. Apakah akan dibuka sebuah pabrik rumahan? Entahlah. Aku memilih untuk meneruskan kembali langkah malasku mengelilingi desa Konoha.

Tanpa sadar kini aku tiba di depan rumah Naruto, berdiri terpaku tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengajak ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar Konoha.

"Naruto," panggilku dari luar, siapa tahu ia sedang ada di rumah.

Tak lama kemudian grendel pintu bergerak dan muncullah Naruto di celah pintu, "Ya, ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Emm.. kau sedang ada rencana liburan tidak?"

"Eeto… tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku benar-benar kesepian, mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" aku bertanya cukup hati-hati padanya, khawatir mengganggu istirahatnya.

"Ah, mau jalan-jalan ya..," Naruto menggaruk hidungnya dengan telunjuk, "Jujur saja sebenarnya aku ingin sekali, tapi sayangnya kondisi tubuhku sedang sangat menurun. Jiraiya-sensei saja menyuruhku untuk istirahat sejak beberapa hari lalu"

"Sou ka..," aku memaksakan senyum canggungku, "Baiklah kalau begitu, maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu"

"Justru aku yang harus minta maaf padamu, Sakura-chan," ia langsung menutup pintu perlahan tepat saat aku berbalik meninggalkannya. Yah, terpaksa agenda "jalan-jalan tidak jelasku" akan kuhabiskan seorang diri.

Fuh, ternyata semua orang sama saja! Membiarkanku menghabiskan waktu liburan sendirian!

Besoknya, aku kembali meneruskan agenda jalan-jalanku. Meski aku keluar rumah pada pukul 9 pagi, tapi entah kenapa udaranya masih sedingin pukul 6. Kulit lengan yang tak tertutup oleh pakaian terusan merahku terus tersapu udara dingin di setiap langkahku. Oh, iya, sebentar lagi Konoha akan memasuki musim dingin, dan ini adalah angin di minggu terakhir musim gugur. Angin yang sedaritadi membelai rambut merah mudaku.

"Sakura-chan! Ohayou!"

Dari belakangku, Naruto yang sumringah menghampiri tempatku berdiri kini. Wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih ceria dibanding kemarin yang memucat karena sakit. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan tanda menyapaku.

"Ah, Naruto, Ohayou. Kelihatannya kondisi tubuhmu sudah membaik"

"Yah begitulah, aku 'kan calon Hokage, jadi terkena sakit apapun aku akan segera sembuh," Naruto lagi-lagi membual soal calon Hokage, padahal ia kemarin mengaku sudah beristirahat beberapa hari. Apanya yang segera sembuh?

"Oh ya, kau masih tak memiliki rencana liburan apapun hari ini kan?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hm… tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Begitu ya. Yah… mungkin… aku bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan hari ini," pemilik surai jingga itu mengedarkan pandangannya sambil menggaruk hidung dengan telunjuk,"Sekalian kutraktir semangkuk ramen di Ichiraku, sebagai permintaan maafku kemarin"

"EH? R-ramen? Padahal tidak usah repot-repot begitu, Naruto," wajahku mendadak semu merah karena agak sungkan dengan tawaran teman satu timku itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayolah Sakura-chan. Lebih baik sekarang saja kita pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen," anggota klan Uzumaki itu berlari mendahuluiku menuju kedai langganannya. Buru-buru aku mengejarnya dengan langkah kecil.

"Hey, Naruto, tunggu"

Saat kami baru berjalan kurang lebih 50 meter, kami melihat sebuah keramaian kecil di depan salah satu rumah. Di sana Hokage ketiga sedang berdiri mengawasi gerak-gerik beberapa orang yang mengangkuti mesin yang kelihatannya cukup berat. Mesin yang diangkut oleh 2 orang itu tingginya sedikit mendahuluiku dan memiliki warna yang mencolok disertai gambar beberapa karakter asing.

"Hm? Di sana ada apa ya?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di dekat keramaian, dan aku pun mengikutinya. Meski sedang di agenda jalan-jalan, bagaimanapun juga aku penasaran sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan oleh Hokage sejak hari kemarin. Menyela beberapa orang dewasa yang berdiri di sekitar rumah, aku dan Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas mesin-mesin yang sedang dipasang di dalamnya.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali ada kalian, Naruto, Sakura"

Aku menoleh dan menghampiri saat Hokage ketiga memanggil nama kami.

"Apakah kalian tahu mesin-mesin apa yang sedang dipasang itu?" Kakek bersetelan putih itu berkata sambil menunjuk pada salah satu mesin yang dipasang oleh salah satu pekerja berkemeja merah. Aku dan Naruto hanya bertatapan, kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudah kuduga kalian tidak tahu ya, karena memang baru pertama kali masuk desa Konoha," ujar Hokage ketiga, "Nama mesin itu adalah arcade"

"Ar… apa itu?" Naruto mencoba menyebutkan nama mesin yang kedengaran cukup sulit itu.

"Arcade itu adalah mesin yang digunakan untuk bermain game," Hokage menyilangkan kedua lengannya, "Tujuanku memasang mesin-mesin ini di desa tak lain untuk hiburan masyarakat sekitar. Apalagi mengingat banyak shinobi yang berlibur akhir-akhir ini"

"Uwaaa ternyata itu game! Aku jadi penasaran game seperti apa yang ada di dalamnya ya," aku menjadi antusias setelah mendengar penjelasan mengenai mesin itu. Itu artinya waktu liburanku di Konoha tidak sia-sia. Sedangkan Naruto di sampingku hanya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui.

"Entahlah, kalian coba saja saat mesin itu sudah dinyalakan," jawab Hokage mantap sebelum mendekati salah satu pekerja untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Naruto, sebelum kita makan di Ichiraku, bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya dulu?" ajakku semangat

"Hm… tapi bagaimana cara menggunakannya? Kita 'kan masih belum mengerti apa-apa," wajah Naruto berubah menjadi bingung.

"Ehm.. kita 'kan bisa tanyakan pada salah satu dari paman pekerja itu," aku berusaha untuk meyakinkannya walau diriku sendiri pun masih belum yakin.

"Kalau kalian mau mencoba arcade, tanyakan saja caranya padaku"

Sebuah suara yang sedikit teredam datang menimpali percakapan kami. Ternyata itu berasal dari seseorang yang bermasker navy dengan rambut putihnya.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto berseru saat menyadari siapa yang menimpali dari belakang.

"Yah, mungkin aku bisa sedikit mengajari kalian, karena aku pun baru mencobanya di desa sebelah," Kakashi-sensei sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ah, kebetulan sekali sudah ada satu mesin yang menyala"

Aku dan Naruto mengikuti langkah Kakashi-sensei menuju salah satu mesin arcade yang baru saja dinyalakan oleh salah satu pekerja. Kini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas gambar dan warna mencolok yang mengkilap di atas mesin itu. Di antara gambarnya yang cukup ramai aku melihat sebuah tulisan graffiti berbunyi "SNK" berwarna biru langit.

"Pertama, kalian harus memasukkan koin khusus untuk memainkan satu sesi permainan," Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah koin keperakan dari sakunya yang entah didapat dari mana. Mungkin dari salah satu pekerja, pikirku. Lalu tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan biru itu memasukkan koinnya ke sebuah slot di kanan bawah mesin. Bunyi berkelentang terdengar cukup keras di dalamnya.

Setelah koin dimasukkan, Kakashi-sensei menekan salah satu tombol dan layar pun menampilkan beberapa karakter yang tergambar di mesin arcade. Baik karakter laki-laki maupun perempuan memeragakan adegan bertarung yang cukup menarik. Kemudian muncullah tulisan jingga kemerahan yang sepertinya nama dari game itu, "The King of Fighters 96". Guru sekali lagi menekan tombol.

"Waah, ternyata ini game tentang pertarungan ya," ujar Naruto dan hanya ditanggapi ekspresi senyum Kakashi-sensei yang terlihat dari matanya. Layar di hadapan kami kini menampilkan beberapa deret kotak berisi wajah-wajah karakter. Menggunakan alat yang berbentuk seperti lollipop merah, pemilik surai putih itu menggeser kursor dan memilih 3 orang karakter wanita. Karakter pertama memakai kimono merah dengan rambut coklat panjang, yang kedua berambut ungu tergerai dan mengenakan baju merah, lalu karakter ketiga memakai ikat kepala merah yang melintasi rambut panjang navy-nya.

"Baik, untuk mode permainan team, ronde pertama dimulai," jelas Kakashi-sensei sambil bersiap-siap menekan tombol di mesin itu. Lalu semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Karakter wanita yang dikendalikan sensei bergerak menyerang lawan dengan gesit. Tidak sampai 30 detik lawan pertama berhasil dikalahkan.

"Yeeeaay! Kakashi-sensei hebat!" aku dan Naruto bersorak bersamaan di sampingnya. Namun pertarungan masih belum usai karena masih ada 2 lawan lagi yang belum dikalahkan. Kami berdiri menatap layar dengan antusias, menatap gerak-gerik karakter yang lincah sambil sesekali mengeluarkan jurus yang begitu asing. Ada yang mengeluarkan bola cahaya berwarna pink, ada pula yang melempar kipas berselimutkan api untuk melawan musuhnya.

"Bagaimana? Menarik bukan? Sekarang coba kalian mainkan game ini bersamaan," Kakashi-sensei mundur selangkah untuk memberi kami ruang tepat di depan layar.

"Eh? Bisa untuk dua orang pemain juga ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap tombol kendali satu persatu. Guru tim kami itu hanya mengangguk. Ia memberikan dua koin keperakan kepada kami berdua dan memberi isyarat untuk memasukkannya.

Setelah itu, layar kembali menampilkan deretan karakter untuk dipilih. Naruto memilih tiga karakter laki-laki yang kelihatannya sangat kuat, sedangkan aku memilih dua karakter perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Salah satu karakter yang kupilih itu yang tadi berambut ungu panjang dan bisa mengeluarkan bola cahaya pink. Ternyata namanya Athena. Sepertinya dia cukup kuat.

Ketika suara wanita yang menandakan dimulainya ronde pertama keluar, kami bersiap-siap untuk melancarkan serangan-serangan melalui tombol arcade. Pertarungan pun dimulai. Meskipun kami merasa belum menguasai kendali, tapi permainan tetap dinikmati dengan baik. Secara bergantian aku dan Naruto memenangkan babak pertarungan.

Permainan ini menarik! Sepertinya besok aku akan ke sini lagi!

.

.

"Ohayou, mau bermain arcade?"

Seorang pria berusia 20-an menyapaku saat baru memasuki area permainan arcade. Sepertinya kini ia menjadi penjaga di sini.

"O-ohayou, ya, aku ingin bermain lagi di sini"

"Lagi? Hm.. jadi kau sudah pernah mencoba sebelumnya ya?" tanya pria penjaga itu dengan ramah.

"Begitulah," jawabku singkat sambil menyerahkan selembar uang untuk membeli sebuah koin. Setelah mendapatkannya, aku menghampiri mesin arcade yang kemarin dicoba bersama Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei. Untunglah meski tempat ini cukup ramai, belum ada yang menyentuh arcade sasaranku lebih dulu.

Aku memilih karakter yang sama seperti kemarin ketika deretan karakter ditampilkan di layar. Saat pertarungan dimulai, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali tombol apa saja yang ditekan agar Athena mengeluarkan jurus bola cahaya. Setelah berulangkali menekan tombol dan menggerakkan kursor secara acak, ternyata yang keluar adalah jurus yang lebih hebat. Athena terlihat setengah melayang sambil dikelilingi dua buah bola ungu yang memancarkan energi listrik saat diarahkan pada lawan. Babak kedua berakhir, dan aku menjadi pemenangnya.

"Yatta!" pekikku di depan mesin arcade saat muncul foto Athena berpose dengan cerianya.

Ronde yang menampilkan bermacam-macam lawan bertarung kuhadapi dengan serius. Tombol-tombol pun terus kutekan secara acak agar jurus hebat keluar lagi seperti sebelumnya. Kemenangan demi kemenangan berhasil kuraih dan membuatku berpikir bahwa aku bisa menamatkan permainan ini sampai ke boss terakhir, seperti yang sempat diceritakan Kakashi-sensei. Namun sayangnya, sebelum sempat menghadapi boss, koinku sudah habis karena menderita kekalahan di babak sebelumnya.

Keesokan harinya, setelah menonton sederetan film kartun di Minggu pagi dan melahap sarapanku, aku berlari keluar rumah. Tentu saja aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain arcade lagi, apalagi hari ini masih bagian dari liburan. Meski udara dingin membuat lenganku merinding, kedua kaki yang berbalut sendal biru tua ini terus berlari. Deru nafasku yang penuh antusias membentuk gumpalan embun pagi.

"Ah, ternyata kau datang lagi," sapa si pria penjaga saat melihatku masuk,"Pagi-pagi begini sudah tak sabar ingin bermain arcade ya?"

"Hehe..," aku hanya tertawa tersipu mendengar komentarnya. Saat melihat sekeliling aku baru menyadari bahwa akulah pelanggan pertama hari ini. Yah, setidaknya dengan adanya tempat arcade ini, sudah memberiku satu kegiatan yang sangat mengasyikkan di hari libur. Ia menyerahkan sebuah koin setelah menerima selembar uang.

"Yosh, pagi ini kita akan bertemu lagi, Athena," bisikku setelah memasukkan koin pada mesin. Dengan cepat aku memilih karakter untuk memulai ronde baru permainan. Tak lama musik latar yang sudah kuhafal sedikit-sedikit menyemangatiku untuk menghadapi pertarungan. Karena aku sudah memainkannya lebih dari dua kali, aku juga jadi hafal beberapa karakter yang pernah aku hadapi. Kyo, Iori, Terry, Mai, Yuri, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan aku juga ingat kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan Athena saat menang : Watashi wa makenai wa! (Kami tidak akan kalah). Jadi setiap aku memenangkan permainan, aku memeragakan gaya dan kata-kata perempuan cantik berambut ungu itu.

"Sakuraa, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Seorang perempuan bersetelan ungu dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat tiba-tiba menghampiriku, dan kini telah berdiri di dekat mesin arcade.

"Oh, hai Ino," aku hanya menatap sekilas kepadanya karena permainan masih berlangsung seru, "Tentu saja bermain arcade"

"Arcade? Maksudmu mesin berisi permainan pertarungan ini?" karena terlalu sibuk menekan tombol secara acak, aku tidak sempat merespon pertanyaan Ino.

"Eeto.. nanti mau bermain lompat tali bersama Hinata dan yang lainnya tidak?" anak penjual bunga itu langsung mengalihkan topik saat aku tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Hm… mungkin aku akan bergabung setelah menamatkan game ini"

"Huh, ya sudah, aku duluan ya. Kutunggu jam 2 siang di lapangan," lalu pemilik rambut pirang itu meninggalkanku yang masih antusias di depan mesin arcade. Tepat ketika aku berhasil mengalahkan boss terakhir, rasa bersalah karena mengabaikan Ino mulai mengganggu pikiran. Sedari tadi aku terus menerus menatap layar tanpa sedikitpun memperhatikan Ino berbicara. Apa ia marah kepadaku? Ah, mungkin tidak, dia pasti tak akan mengambil hati terhadap sikap cuekku tadi.

"Sakuraa, dari mana saja kau tadi? Kami menunggumu cukup lama loh"

Ino mengomeliku saat aku baru saja datang ke lapangan tempat kami biasa bermain. Ternyata sudah cukup banyak teman yang menunggu kedatanganku. Yah, aku juga sadar kesalahanku datang terlambat 15 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

"Ah, gomen, gomen, tadi aku baru selesai bermain game tempat arcade dan membeli ini sebentar," aku menunjukkan setumpuk kepingan kaleng yang bergambar berbagai macam karakter. Apa lagi kalo bukan tazos.

"Uwaaa.. rupanya kau membeli tazos. Karakter apa ini?" tanya Ino sambil melihat-lihat beberapa keping tazos di tanganku.

"King of Fighters, itu loh game yang kemarin aku mainkan di arcade," jawabku penuh semangat.

"Yare yare (ya ampun), ternyata kau sudah keranjingan game itu ya"

Aku sama sekali tak menyalahkan pendapat Ino. Bagaimana tidak, hampir setiap hari aku rela mengabaikan waktu bermain di luar dan memilih untuk bermain game itu di arcade, juga membeli kepingan tazos ini. Bila aku tidak keranjingan tentu mustahil akan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Ah, semoga semua ini tak mengubah pandangan mereka terhadapku. Permainan lompat tali pun dimulai.

"Ayo, sekarang giliranmu melompat, Sakura"

Tali yang dirangkai menggunakan karet itu kini dibentangkan tinggi-tinggi. Salah satu pemegang tali bahkan sampai berjinjit untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan teman di hadapannya. Saat talinya sudah setinggi ini, baru Ino saja yang lolos. Sebelum mencoba melompat, aku memperkirakan dulu kekuatan sebesar apa yang harus dikeluarkan agar dapat melaluinya. Kemungkinan cara melompat pun kuperkirakan dengan hati-hati. Salah sedikit saja aku pasti akan terkena cedera cukup parah.

Ah, aku teringat sesuatu. Selama bermain game, aku menyadari bahwa Athena dapat melompat tinggi, bahkan ia bisa melancarkan serangan setelah lompatan itu. Perlahan aku mengingat cara perempuan berambut ungu itu melompat, seperti kuda-kuda, cara ia meliukkan tubuh di udara, dan saat mendarat di tanah dengan mulus. Yosh, aku bisa melakukannya!

Kedua kakiku diposisikan sedemikian rupa untuk bersiap melewati tali itu. Setelah yakin mengingat caranya, aku berlari kencang dan mulai melompat. Tak kusangka lompatanku cukup tinggi, dan ketika waktunya tepat, aku segera meliukkan tubuhku 180 derajat seperti yang dilakukan Athena. Berhasil! Tali itu berhasil kulalui, sekarang tinggal bersiap mendarat dengan mulus di atas tanah.

Tap. Akhirnya kakiku berhasil memijak tanah dengan baik. Semua orang termasuk Ino malah terbengong-bengong menatapku. Aku yakin mereka pasti heran dengan cara melompatku barusan. Bahkan di benakku masih terbayang-bayang bagaimana rasanya berputar seperti itu di udara. Kemudian seluruh temanku bertepuk tangan dengan ceria.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, aku bisa menebak dari mana kau mempelajari lompatan itu," Ino yang tadi berdiri di bawah pohon langsung mendekatiku, "Pasti dari karakter game yang kau bicarakan tadi kan?"

Aku hanya meresponnya dengan tawa kecil, mengakui tebakannya yang jitu.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang benar-benar keranjingan"

Diriku hanya tersipu-sipu mendengar komentar anggota klan Yamanaka itu. Mulai dari arcade, tazos, sampai lompatan, ya kini aku memang sedang keranjingan King of Fighters!

.

.

"Semuanya, mari kita bersulang untuk Haruno Sakura yang kini menginjak 16 tahun. Kanpai!"

Kakashi-sensei memimpin seluruh hadirin bersulang untukku. Aih, tak terasa diriku semakin beranjak dewasa. Mengingat bahwa usia akan semakin bertambah, entah kenapa aku jadi enggan untuk menjadi orang dewasa. Aku ingin terus menikmati warna-warni masa anak-anak dan remaja. Mungkin semua orang juga berpikiran hal yang sama denganku.

Seperti yang kuduga sebelumnya, Ino dan Naruto pasti membuatkanku kue bergambar logo King of Fighters dan wajah Athena Asamiya di sampingnya. Yah, memang tak terasa juga kurang lebih sejak 3 tahun yang lalu aku keranjingan dengan game arcade itu, sampai-sampai hampir semua temanku tahu. Tak hanya kue, aku juga diberi hadiah action figure Athena terbaru oleh sang penjaga arcade. Sudah tentu ia mengetahui kesukaanku. Senang sekali rasanya teman-teman shinobi dan keluarga bisa berkumpul bersama di pesta ulang tahunku.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Satu per satu tamu pesta berpamitan untuk pulang sambil memberikan kado untukku. Saat hampir semuanya sudah pulang, aku baru menyadari bahwa Naruto masih diam di tempatnya duduk selama pesta.

"Naruto?"

"Ah, Sakura-chan, maaf aku memang sengaja memilih pulang paling akhir. Ada satu hadiah spesial yang ingin aku berikan untukmu"

"Eh?" dadaku jadi berdebar kencang, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul menatapku. Sebenarnya apa yang disiapkannya untukku. Aku tahu selama berada di tim 7 perasaannya sama sekali tak berubah untukku, mungkinkah dia akan memberikanku sebuah… Ah jangan dulu berpikir aneh-aneh.

Tetapi seberapa besarnya usahaku untuk menghindari berbagai prasangka, ternyata gagal juga. Naruto mendekatiku perlahan sambil memegang bahu kananku dengan sebelah tangan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku.

"Kau tahu," Naruto mulai berbisik, "Kudengar turnamen King of Fighters dan para peserta yang terlibat di dalamnya itu, memang ada di dunia nyata"

Tadi itu adalah satu kalimat yang telah membuat seluruh kata-kata dalam benakku menghilang. Mulutku setengah terbuka, namun tak satupun ungkapan yang keluar darinya. Seolah aku telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang kutunggu sangat lama, dan baru mendapatkannya pada detik ini.

Ya, kini aku terkejut, sekaligus bahagia tak terbendung karenanya. Ah, Athena, aku berjanji akan menemuimu sesegera mungkin!

.

.

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai! Yeay!

FYI, untuk tema "Unfor90tten Memories" ini, aku milih ngangkat tentang fenomena arcade atau dingdong di kalangan anak muda taun 90an. Ada yang pernah ngerasain hype-nya? Yah, meskipun aku belum pernah ngerasain kegilaan arcade di taun segituan, tapi aku tetep nyoba ngangkat ceritanya karena menurutku itu ciri khas gamer 90an yang ngga dirasain sama kebanyakan gamer jaman sekarang. Juga aku bahas sekilas tentang tazos! Nah kalo yang satu ini aku emang pernah banget ngoleksi hahaha.

Oke, karena pasti banyak yang belum ngerti seputar King of Fighters, aku bakal bahas di sini of Fighters (KoF) itu fighting game side-scrolling 2D (view kameranya dari samping doang, jadi cuma bisa geser kiri-kanan aja) yang dikembangin perusahaan "SNK Playmore" (makanya di salah satu scene ff Sakura ngeliat ada tulisan SNK di mesin arcade). Pernah denger developer game "Capcom"? Nah, SNK tuh sejenis itulah. Serial KoF yang dimasukkin di ff ini KoF 96 (judul gamenya itu karena emang pertama kali dirilis taun 96) yang menurutku salah satu serial terbaik karena sistem permainan asik, BGM keren sama storyline yang kuat. Tapi bagi yang belum puas sama informasi di sini, boleh cek di mbah Google hehe.

Oh iya, di sini walau dibilangnya cross over KoF sama Naruto, tapi masih lebih mendominasi Naruto sih. Buat chapter selanjutnya, unsur dari KoF-nya bakal ditonjolin juga kok. Ditunggu yaa! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa \^o^/

Yossha! Lanjut lagi ffnya setelah cukup lama nyari inspirasi haha XD

Gimana? Penasaran sama kelanjutan ff ini? Penasaran apa Sakura bakalan ketemu sama Athena yang notabene idolanya dia?

Disclaimer:

Sakura Haruno and all characters of NARUTO **©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Crossover

Asamiya Athena and all characters of KING OF FIGHTERS **©SNK PLAYMORE**

It's contain a semi-canon and OOC

Story by : Kairi10969

Happy Reading!

#Unfor90ttenMemories

.

.

"Kau tahu," Naruto mulai berbisik, "Kudengar turnamen King of Fighters dan para peserta yang terlibat di dalamnya itu, memang ada di dunia nyata"

Usia 16 tahunku semakin bermakna saat mengingat-ingat momen indah itu. Ya, momen indah saat dibisikkan hal paling membahagiakan oleh Naruto. Aku tak menyangka kawan setim yang selalu melancarkan gombalan sejak aku masih genin itu memberitahuku hal terindah dalam hidupku.

Ah, tapi apa benar yang dikatakan anggota klan Uzumaki itu? Jangan-jangan ia hanya bercanda demi membuatku bahagia di hari ulang tahun? Apapun itu jawabannya, aku harus membuktikannya dengan cara apapun. Mungkin pria penjaga arcade itu tahu sesuatu tentang turnamen KoF.

"Sakura, sampai kapan kamu mau nonton kartun terus? Cepat habiskan sarapanmu!" teriak Kaa-san dari dapur, sepertinya ia sedang membersihkan alat masak sebelum dipakai untuk memasak makan siang.

"Sebentar, Kaa-san, sarapanku akan habis setelah kartun Tokyo Mew Mew ini selesai," rayuku setengah cemberut sambil menonton aksi fantastis Ichigo dan kawan-kawan saat melawan musuhnya.

"Huh, baiklah, sehabis itu tolong pindahkan channel yang ada berita paginya ya," ujarnya setelah mengintip sebentar ke ruang tengah tempatku menonton TV, lalu kembali melakukan aktivitasnya.

Tepat saat sesuap sereal terakhir habis, aku mengambil remote untuk mencari channel yang menayangkan berita pagi. Ah, meskipun setelah ini masih ada sederet anime kesukaanku, tapi untuk hari ini lebih baik aku mengalah untuk Kaa-san. Lagipula, tak ada salahnya sesekali menonton berita.

"Sudah ada acara beritanya?"

"Tuh, sudah mulai, Kaa-san," jawabku dan langsung membuat pemilik rambut blonde itu keluar dari dapur. Tangan kanan yang biasanya memegang alat dapur itu mengambil alih remote dari tanganku. Bulir emeraldnya kini menatap fokus pada penyiar berita yang membacakan beberapa berita utama.

"Selamat pagi pemirsa, kembali bersama saya Karen yang akan mengabarkan berita-berita yang teraktual, tajam dan terpercaya, yang kami rangkum dalam Seputar Konoha pagi ini," aku duduk di kursi santai tepat di sebelah Kaa-san. Acara berita dibuka dengan informasi mengenai kenaikan harga pangan dan bahan bakar. Kaa-san pun tak henti-hentinya berkomentar, sedangkan aku hanya manggut-manggut sambil menyeruput teh hangat.

"Apakah Anda pernah mendengar turnamen pertarungan 'King of Fighters'? Turnamen yang sudah diselenggarakan sebanyak enam kali tersebut telah melibatkan beberapa negara di seluruh dunia sebagai tempat penyelenggaraannya. Sebagai inovasi terbaru, tahun ini pihak penyelenggara turnamen King of Fighters akan bekerja sama dengan desa Konoha sebagai tempat penyelenggaraan…"

Teh yang baru saja kuhirup menyembur saking terkejut dan tak percaya dengan berita tadi. Apa tadi penyiar berita benar-benar menyebut 'King of Fighters'? Aku terus menerus memastikan bahwa pendengaranku tak salah dan mengikuti berita dengan penuh konsentrasi.

Tampilan di layar berganti menjadi ulasan-ulasan mengenai video game King of Fighters yang selama ini aku gemari. Penjelasan demi penjelasan dipaparkan narator sesuai dengan pengetahuanku tentang game itu. Bulir emerald-ku semakin cerah dan bersemangat saat melihat Athena beraksi di KoF 97 dengan setelan merahnya. Lalu layar menampilkan sesi wawancara dengan pihak penyelenggara turnamen.

"Ya, benar, tahun ini kami akan menyelenggarakan turnamen King of Fighters dan melibatkan beberapa desa shinobi sebagai tempatnya. Mungkin kami juga akan membuka kesempatan bagi para shinobi untuk berpartisipasi dalam turnamen tim ini"

"Wah! Ada turnamen baru untuk shinobi!" refleks kakiku melompat dari tempat duduk, sementara indera penglihatan dan pendengaran masih fokus mendengarkan kelanjutan berita. Lalu pria yang diwawancara itu menyebutkan bahwa informasi mengenai pendaftaran akan disebarkan ke seluruh desa secepatnya. Kesempatan emas ini sama sekali tak boleh kulewatkan, mengingat akan diselenggarakan di desa Konoha. Tapi pertanyaannya, dengan siapa aku akan mengikuti turnamen? Turnamen itu 'kan katanya melibatkan 4 orang dalam satu timnya.

Ah, mungkin aku bisa mengajak Tim 7 untuk bergabung, pikirku. Kedua kaki yang tadinya berhenti di dekat kursi kini kuayunkan dengan cepat ke luar rumah, tak sabar ingin segera mencurahkan ide cemerlangku ini.

"Sakura! Kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Kaa-san saat melihatku berlari cepat ke pintu rumah.

"Ke luar, sebentar saja!"

Jalan utama Konoha yang ramai di Minggu pagi kulewati dengan hati-hati, khawatir akan menyenggol ibu-ibu yang sedang berbelanja atau para pria yang kelihatannya akan kerja lembur. Kedua bulir emerald-ku memindai cepat jalan menuju rumah Naruto. Jalan besar yang tadi kulalui kini berganti menjadi jalan kecil yang bercabang-cabang tempat di mana pemukiman penduduk berjajar rapi. Sambil berjalan aku berdoa semoga saja mereka mau bergabung untuk mengikuti turnamen itu, demi kesempatanku bertemu dengan Athena.

"Eh? Tapi aku sedang mengambil misi dan kemungkinan akan selesai dalam waktu yang lama," Naruto membiarkan matanya tersipit-sipit. Ia menggaruk rambut blonde spiky-nya yang masih acak-acakan karena baru bangun tidur.

Meski disambut dengan penolakan, aku terus menerus membujuk Naruto agar mau bergabung dalam turnamen. Setelah melalui percakapan yang cukup alot, ia pun mempertimbangkan tawaranku lebih lanjut, "Oh, baiklah, tapi aku harus minta izin dulu pada Hokage terkait pembatalan misi,"

"Yeay! Terima kasih, Naruto!" aku melompat gembira karenanya, "Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Sai sekalian mengonfirmasi pembatalan misimu pada Hokage?"

"O-oke kalau begitu," kami berdua bersiap untuk menyambangi kediaman Sai. Aku dan Naruto melewati tempat arcade di salah satu sudut pertokoan. Melihat tempat itu benakku mengingat sekelebat kenangan indah saat aku masih sangat sering ke sana. Pertemuan pertama dengan Athena dan hingga kini pun aku masih menyukainya. Ketika melirik melalui pintu kaca, ternyata arcade yang kumaksud sedang dikelilingi oleh anak-anak yang hendak bermain game. Mereka sepertinya sedang merasakan juga indahnya masa kecil di sana. Syukurlah.

"Turnamen King of Fighters? Aku belum pernah dengar itu," jawab Sai saat aku mengajaknya dengan bersemangat. Sambil menjelaskan turnamen itu, inner yang menguasai tubuhku tak henti-hentinya berdoa agar lelaki pucat itu mau ikut.

"Hmm.. kedengarannya menarik," pengguna Sumi Bunshin no Jutsu itu manggut-manggut, "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak tertarik bila harus satu tim dengan wanita jelek sepertimu"

"Hah! Apa katamu?!" tangan kananku mengepal kuat-kuat, bersiap melancarkan Shannaro ke wajahnya yang miskin ekspresi. Naruto refleks menahanku sebelum jurus andalan itu keburu dilancarkan.

"Hei, sudah, sudah, Sakura-chan! Kau juga jangan bicara sembarangan, Sai!" anggota klan Uzumaki itu jadi ikutan kesal juga kepada Sai.

Setelah melalui negosiasi yang cukup berbelit-belit dengan Sai, akhirnya anggota baru Tim 7 itu mau bergabung mengikuti turnamen. Tanpa pikir panjang kami langsung bertolak menuju kantor Hokage untuk mengantar Naruto.

"Hm.. jadi kau ingin membatalkan keikutsertaan dalam misi itu ya?"

Naruto menjelaskan alasan logis ia tidak jadi mengambil misi. Karena secara tidak langsung aku bertanggung jawab atas pembatalan itu, aku juga mencoba membantu agar Hokage kelima tidak keberatan. Negosiasi berjalan lancar mengingat aku memang cukup dekat dengan Hokage.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu misi ini akan ditugaskan pada shinobi lain," ujar Hokage kelima, "Sebagai gantinya, kebetulan sekali ada misi yang berkaitan dengan turnamen yang kalian ikuti"

"Memangnya misi apa, Nenek Tsunade?" tanya Naruto

"Kudengar informasi pendaftaran turnamen King of Fighters sudah menyebar di desa lain, mungkin besok baru akan masuk Konoha," sang pemilik rambut blonde yang duduk dimejanya itu menautkan jari jemarinya untuk menopang dagu, "Aku mendengar desas-desus mengenai tim Akatsuki yang juga akan bergabung"

"Aku ingin kalian mencari tahu apa tujuan Akatsuki mengikuti turnamen," Hokage berambut pirang itu membolak-balik kumpulan foto anggota Akatsuki di mejanya, "Awasi gerak-gerik mereka. Aku khawatir mereka sedang mencari celah untuk menghancurkan desa Konoha"

"Jadi dengan kata lain, kita diizinkan untuk ikut turnamen KoF?"

"Begitulah, tapi dengan syarat kalian mengambil misi itu"

"Yeay! Asiiik! Akhirnyaa…," aku memegangi kedua pipiku yang kemerahan saat membayangkan akan segera bertemu Athena.

"Memangnya ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Hokage, ia melirikkan bulir coklatnya ke arahku.

"Teehee.. umm tidak ada apa-apa kok," sanggahku tersipu-sipu. Pertemuan antara kami dengan Hokage kelima dilanjutkan dengan penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai prosedur pendaftaran dan informasi detail mengenai turnamen. Naruto dan Sai mendengarkan penuh khidmat, sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum-senyum karena sudah mendalami semua tentang King of Fighters.

"Oh iya, kalian akan didampingi oleh Kakashi. Ia akan ikut serta sambil mengawasi kalian selama turnamen, aku khawatir Akatsuki akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya," aku dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju sebelum keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami membicarakan tentang rencana latihan untuk menghadapi turnamen. Diam-diam aku mulai memikirkan rencana untuk mempelajari jutsu yang mendekati kekuatan milik Athena. Sepertinya menarik, Athena pasti akan terkaget-kaget bila melihatku bisa menguasai kekuatan Psychic. Aku jadi senyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana mengembangkan jutsu agar serupa dengan Psycho Ball, Psycho Swords, atau bahkan Electro-psychic Surge. Tetapi aku sendiri masih bingung akan mempelajari yang mana karena pada dasarnya hanya beberapa kekuatannya yang cocok denganku.

"Sai, aku baru ingat sesuatu!" cepat-cepat kupanggil lelaki pucat itu sebelum ia berbelok menuju jalan rumahnya, "Tolong buatkan gambar Athena Asamiya ya, nanti kalau latihan bersama akan kubawakan contoh gambarnya"

"Hm," ia hanya menggumam dan berlalu begitu saja. Respon yang dingin, tapi aku kagum dengan kebaikannya menyanggupi permintaanku tadi.

Ketika bintang-bintang sudah bertaburan di langit malam Konoha, aku membuat beberapa catatan untuk timeline latihan. Kegiatan seperti mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk mencari berbagai referensi jutsu yang mirip dengan kekuatan Athena, berlatih mandiri maupun meminta bantuan pada Hokage kelima bila memungkinkan. Selama menulis, aku memandangi foto Athena dari series KoF 97 yang terbingkai rapi di atas meja tulis. Aku mengambil foto itu dan memandanginya sejenak sebelum mendekap dalam-dalam. Sebentar lagi, idol yang sedang berpose dengan ceria itu akan kulihat secara langsung.

.

.

Berderet-deret mobil van memasuki Konoha dengan kecepatan yang sama, menuju ke arah lapangan terluas di desa. Mobil-mobil itu memiliki warna dan corak serupa, bagian sampingnya berwarna hitam dengan siluet merah dan putih. Siluet itu berhenti pada sebuah logo berbentuk huruf F yang besar dan tampak sangat familiar bagiku. Ya, itu adalah mobil yang dipakai oleh para penyelenggara dan kru turnamen King of Fighters.

Anak-anak maupun orang dewasa keluar dari rumah untuk memenuhi rasa penasaran mereka. Seluruh pandangan mereka terpusat pada mobil-mobil itu. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan rata-rata serupa, yakni mobil manakah yang ditumpangi oleh peserta turnamen?

Hokage kelima terlihat sibuk mengoordinasi persiapan penyambutan peserta turnamen hari ini. Kudengar ruang aula desa akan menjadi tempat pertemuan antara dia dengan peserta lainnya, termasuk timku. Teman-temanku yang tidak mengikuti turnamen ikut membantu membereskan ruangan dan menyiapkan makanan. Sedikit demi sedikit dekorasi seperti bendera King of Fighters dan desa Konoha telah dipasang di beberapa titik. Itu artinya, hari ini aku akan segera bertemu Athena Asamiya!

Saat aku dan yang lainnya sedang sedikit latihan, Kakashi-sensei menyampaikan pesan bahwa tim peserta turnamen harus sudah berkumpul di aula pukul 12 siang. Kami pun segera bersiap untuk menyusul ke tempat penyambutan bersama Hokage. Tangan dan kaki yang selalu dialiri chakra ini telah dirasa cukup lihai mengendalikan jutsu yang baru kupelajari selama sebulan terakhir.

"Hei, cepatlah menyusul ke aula!"

Seseorang berseru dari arah timur, ternyata itu adalah Tsunade-sama. Jubah hijau miliknya tertiup angin lembut saat kami baru melangkahkan kaki menghampiri tempatnya berdiri.

"Baiklah Nenek Tsunade, kami baru saja akan pergi ke sana," jawab Naruto sambil membenarkan posisi ransel hitam di bahunya.

"Ah, tunggu dulu, Sakura," panggil Tsunade-sama tiba-tiba, spontan aku menghentikan langkahku di belakang Naruto, "Sebelum kau menggunakan jutsu barumu di pertarungan, coba perlihatkan dulu hasil latihanmu selama sebulan ini"

"Eh? Sekarang? Di sini?" tanyaku dan hanya dijawab anggukan kepalanya. Guru ninja medis itu memberi isyarat agar Sai maju menjadi lawan latihan terakhirku. Lalu lelaki pucat itu berdiri dengan kuda-kudanya sambil menggenggam gulungan kertas.

"Yosh, baiklah!" seruku sembari bersiap dengan formasi menyerang. Sai berlari untuk melancarkan serangan pertamanya kepadaku. Gulungan kertas itu ia buka dan langsung mengeluarkan singa-singa yang terbuat dari tinta hitam. Tepat ketika salah satu singa hendak menerkam, aku mengumpulkan chakra di tangan kanan untuk memberi pukulan ke atas. Ini tidak seperti pukulan yang biasa kulakukan karena warna chakra yang keluar adalah ungu kemerahan, bukan biru muda. Hampir sama seperti Psycho Swords milik Athena.

Buk! Tanganku tepat mengenai perut singa itu. Makhluk itu hancur menjadi tinta hitam tak beraturan di udara. Tak cukup sampai di situ, rangkaian serangan selanjutnya juga dilancarkan untuk melumpuhkan singa lainnya. Pukulan-pukulan berbalut chakra ungu kemerahan kuayunkan saat masih di udara dan membentuk bola ungu yang cukup besar. Kekuatan itu kukembangkan agar mendekati Psycho Ball milik Athena. Hanya dengan serangan itulah, ketiga singa dari gulungan kertas Sai dapat dikalahkan sekaligus.

"Wah, sugee!" Naruto berseru ketika aku mendarat di tanah. Kedua mata birunya pasti menangkap dengan jelas keluarnya jutsu baruku tadi. Aku hanya tersipu-sipu menanggapi pujian itu.

"Hm.. sudah cukup memuaskan. Itu sudah membuktikan bahwa hasil latihan selama sebulan ini pantas ditandingkan nanti," puji Hokage. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman puas kepada kami. Kemudian kami semua berjalan menuju aula karena jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, melalui jalanan desa Konoha yang semakin ramai oleh warga yang memberikan dukungan untuk timku.

"Baiklah, akan kubuka acara hari ini"

Hokage kelima berdiri di balik mimbar memberikan pidato sambutan dengan sangat berwibawa. Seluruh peserta yang berkumpul dalam aula menyimak dengan serius. Masing-masing tim menempati bangku yang telah diatur sebelumnya. Timku duduk di posisi cukup depan. Selama pidato, tak henti-hentinya aku mencuri pandang ke bangku lain, mencari tim Athena dan tim Akatsuki sekaligus. Sayangnya karena tim peserta lebih banyak dari yang kutahu, aku sama sekali tak menemukannya.

Penyambutan diawali dengan perkenalan profil desa Konoha, potensi para shinobi, dan diakhiri dengan rangkaian basa-basi untuk peserta turnamen sekaligus tamu kehormatan desa. Sebelum acara penyambutan usai, Hokage menandatangani kontrak kerjasama dengan penyelenggara turnamen King of Fighters dan diakhiri tepuk tangan meriah.

.

.

Turnamen King of Fighters selama beberapa hari diselenggarakan di arena outdoor yang pernah menjadi tempat ujian chuunin. Penonton dari berbagai desa bahkan berbagai negara selalu memenuhi tribun demi melihat pertarungan seru para peserta, baik pertarungan individu maupun tim. Sementara anggota tim 7 yang lain fokus untuk mencari keberadaan Akatsuki, aku malah menanti kemunculan tim Psycho Soldiers (nama lain dari tim Athena) dengan berdebar-debar. Rasanya semakin tak sabar menghadapi saat-saat MC menyebut nama tim kesayanganku itu.

Penonton semakin riuh saat pertarungan antara tim Ikari Warriors dan tim Art of Fightings berlangsung semakin sengit. Bagaimana tak menjadi sengit, tim yang berisi tentara sekaligus agen rahasia mengadu kekuatannya dengan tim beranggotakan ahli beladiri karate aliran Kyokugen yang terkenal sangat keras. Setelah melalui durasi selama 1 menit, wasit menghentikan pertarungan. Pemenangnya adalah tim Art of Fightings yang terdiri dari tiga keluarga Sakazaki (Ryo, Yuri, Takuma) dan Robert Garcia.

"Baiklah kita akan beranjak ke sesi pertarungan selanjutnya! Yaitu, antara tim Japan dan tim Psycho Soldier!"

Mendengar nama tim Psycho Soldier disebut, aku langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk tribun dan berteriak kegirangan. Akhirnya, momen indah yang kutunggu-tunggu itu datang juga. Dan pada akhirnya, bulir emeraldku akan melihat dengan jelas sang idola bersetelan serba merah itu. Teriakan bahagiaku ikut menghiasi keramaian penonton mengiringi langkah Athena dan kawan-kawan memasuki arena pertarungan.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, sebegitu bahagiakah kamu melihat mereka akan bertarung?" Naruto menoleh ke arahku, sedikit keheranan dengan euforiaku yang meluap-luap. Kakashi-sensei dan Sai pun sama terlihat keheranannya.

"He.. ehm.. yaa wajar dong kalau kita merasa bahagia melihat idola kita akan berlaga.. ya kan?" aku mencoba mencari alasan sambil menutupi kecanggunganku. Ternyata sampai usia segini, aku masih sangat menggebu-gebu dalam mengidolakan sosok yang sudah kugemari sejak kecil itu. Perlahan, sedikit rasa malu dan bahagia bercampur jadi satu.

Tak lama kemudian, pertarungan dimulai. Kyo dari Tim Japan dan Kensou dari Tim Psycho Soldier menjadi fighters yang maju untuk pertama kali. Meski di series sebelumnya Kensou terlihat sangat konyol, tapi ternyata kekuatannya sama sekali tak bisa diremehkan. Ia bahkan bisa menghindari dan membalas serangan beruntun dari Kyo yang memang cukup kuat. Babak pertama pun dimenangkan oleh Kensou.

"Sai, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan gambar Athena yang kuminta beberapa hari lalu?"

"Sudah," jawab Sai, "Tapi kau boleh membukanya ketika Athena benar-benar sudah tampil. Karena ketika kau membuka gulungan kertas ini, gambarnya akan memperlihatkan efek spesial"

"Wah, ternyata kau tak hanya membuatkanku gambar biasa," aku menggenggam gulungan kertas itu dengan menggebu bahagia, "Aku jadi tak sabar efek apa yang akan keluar"

Chin Gentsai sebagai peserta kedua dari tim Psycho Soldier kalah ketika melawan Benimaru, peserta terakhir. Anggota tim Japan yang model rambut pirangnya hampir menyerupai Kakashi-sensei itu berpose layaknya model. Beberapa penonton wanita terpesona dengan gaya kharismatik ala Benimaru. Riuhnya penonton bersamaan dengan munculnya skor yang didominasi oleh tim Japan.

Sebelum ronde terakhir dimulai, seorang wanita berpakaian terusan merah dan biru memasuki arena pertarungan. Rambut ungu gelap pendeknya dihiasi bando merah dengan dua buah bintang di kedua sisinya. Sarung tangan panjang berwarna ungu gelapnya serasi dengan boot yang ia kenakan. Aku bersorak, menyadari bahwa dialah peserta terakhir dari tim Psycho Soldier, sekaligus peserta yang paling kunanti.

Tepat saat aku menyadari bahwa Athena telah muncul, gulungan kertas berisi gambar dari Sai cepat-cepat kubuka. Gambar yang dibuat dengan tinta hitam itu perlahan menyembul dan berdiri persis di atas kertas. Athena yang ada di gambar itu berpose sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata persis seperti orang aslinya. Menyadari kemunculan gambar bergerak dari tempat dudukku, Athena yang berdiri di tengah arena menoleh ke arahku. Ia lalu tersenyum ceria dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku pun berdiri dan membalas lambaian tangannya dengan sangat bersemangat.

Ronde pertarungan baru pun dimulai. Athena berlari ke arah lawan dan melompat tinggi. Benimaru berusaha melepaskan tendangannya saat perempuan itu di udara. Namun tak berhasil karena Athena melesat secara diagonal seperti meteor berbalut cahaya merah muda dan mendarat tepat mengenai tubuh Benimaru. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu terpental ke belakang dan terlihat berusaha bangkit. Tak membiarkan lawannya menyerang tiba-tiba, Athena mengeluarkan Psycho Ball yang bergerak lurus setelah keluar dari kedua tangannya. Aku sudah memperhitungkan serangan itu pasti akan menghantam kepala lawan.

Serangan Psycho Ball ternyata meleset. Bola bercahaya merah muda tersebut hanya melewati bayangan hitam yang bergerak cepat ke arah Athena. Perempuan bersetelan merah itu terpental karena diserang secara bertubi-tubi oleh Benimaru yang melesat seperti bayangan hitam. Tak cukup sampai di situ, Benimaru pun mengeluarkan kekuatan listrik berbentuk bola besar dari tangan kirinya. Athena terjatuh saat listrik itu mengenai tubuhnya.

"Ayo Athena! Kalahkan Benimaru! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu!"

Aku terus meneriakkan kalimat serupa, mengiringi setiap serangan Athena yang bertubi-tubi terhadap Benimaru. Pertarungan semakin menegangkan karena mereka sama-sama bergerak dengan cepat sambil mengeluarkan serangan bola cahaya. Semakin tegang suasana di arena, semakin aku tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sampai-sampai Naruto sesekali bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja.

Menjelang detik keduapuluh, kedua peserta terlihat sangat kelelahan dengan beberapa luka yang berbekas. Athena berusaha berdiri, memperbaiki posisi kuda-kudanya, Benimaru pun demikian. Beberapa detik kemudian, pria berkaus hitam itu berlari maju. Ketika Athena hendak menendang, Benimaru berhasil menghindarinya, lalu menggenggam leher Athena dengan kedua tangannya. Mataku terbelalak, ia pasti akan mengalirkan kekuatan listrik ke seluruh tubuh idolaku itu!

Penonton semakin ramai ketika percikan listrik mulai muncul dari kedua tangan Benimaru. Teriakan panik terus keluar dari mulutku. Doa berulang kali bergema dalam hati dan pikiranku agar Athena memenangkan pertarungan ini. Tepat sebelum listrik mengalir menuju tubuhnya, Athena menangkis tangan Benimaru lalu melepaskan pukulan kuat. Lalu Athena cepat-cepat mengeluarkan serangan terkuatnya yang berupa dua bola ungu beraliran listrik dan mengenai lawan. Bola listrik itu kemudian ditembakkan perempuan berambut ungu itu hingga Benimaru tak sadarkan diri.

Para pendukung Athena—termasuk aku— berteriak memenuhi euforia di arena. Tak henti-hentinya kuteriakkan nama Athena sambil masih memegang gulungan kertas. Meski tak yakin ia melihat ke arahku lagi, dan meski beberapa penonton terganggu dengan sikapku, aku tetap saja berteriak bahagia menyongsong kemenangan Athena Asamiya.

.

.

"Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini salah satu anak dari kerabat jauhku menghilang secara misterius"

"Sahabatku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Aku bahkan tak mendapat kabar darinya selama seminggu"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sekarang ini?"

Ruang kerja Hokage menjadi ramai oleh tiga orang perwakilan masyarakat Konoha. Saat aku mendengar percakapan dari samping pintu yang setengah terbuka, mereka ternyata menyampaikan aduan mengenai beberapa pemuda yang hilang misterius. Waktu terjadinya pun hampir berdekatan. Dapat dikatakan selama seminggu terakhir terhitung 10 pemuda menghilang tanpa kabar.

Memasuki minggu kedua, di sela-sela keikutsertaanku sebagai peserta turnamen King of Fighters, kasus menghilangnya pemuda Konoha terus bergema. Belum ditemukan satu orang pemuda, sudah ada pemuda lainnya yang menghilang.

Hokage kelima memanggilku untuk mendengar laporan secara pribadi mengenai berjalannya turnamen King of Fighters. Setelah puas dengan laporanku, percakapan kami mengarah pada kasus yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi topik utama di acara berita Seputar Konoha.

"Kau tahu kan, semakin banyak masyarakat yang melaporkan anggota keluarganya yang menghilang"

"Ya, kasus ini semakin lama semakin merebak," aku menghela nafas tanda khawatir, "Apakah mungkin ini penculikkan massal yang dilakukan satu pihak"

"Aku pun sempat berpikir demikian. Apakah Akatsuki ada di balik semua ini?" Hokage mulai berprasangka. Tak seperti biasanya aku bungkam, sama sekali tak menemukan dugaan lain mengenai kasus ini.

.

.

Chapter 2 selesai!

Akhirnya di sini aku bisa jelasin lebih detail tentang turnamen King of Fighters yang udah bikin Sakura ambisius banget buat ikutan. Dan pada akhirnya mereka ketemu walau cuma lewat tatapan sama lambaian tangan di arena.

Di sini kan sempet disinggung juga tentang tim Psycho Soldiers, tim Japan, dsb. Bagi yang masih belum tau, sebenernya nama tim itu bener-bener berkaitan sama kekuatan yang dimiliki sama asal-usul timnya. Misalnya tim Japan, dinamain gitu karena semua anggotanya dari Jepang (Kyo, Benimaru, Daimon, Shingo). Terus timnya Athena dinamain Psycho Soldiers karena semua anggotanya (Athena, Kensou, Chin, Bao) punya dasar kekuatan Psychic (semacam kekuatan dari batin)

Bagi yang ada pertanyaan, boleh disampein di review, dan bagi yang mau berkomentar mengenai ceritanya juga silakan.

Tunggu ya kelanjutannya!


End file.
